One of the problems faced in attempting to effectively control media files on a media storage device, e.g., a compact disk (CD), in a secure and controlled manner is that current media storage devices need to be compatible with both home media storage device players, e.g., a CD, digital versatile disk (DVD) or other player, and media storage device drives which may be connected to a computer system. Many of these players/drives were designed in 1982, and the media storage device needs to be backwards compatible with those players/drives.
Media storage device drives are essentially data transducers, meaning they convert bit stream data into electronic waveform that is output, e.g., as an analog waveform, harmonic waveform, to speakers and/or other devices to render sound.
A computer system is more problematic because in addition to its transducing abilities, it may also be: A) a morphogenic system, meaning that a user can take data, reorganize the data, and morph it into other forms on the computer; and/or B) a replicator system, meaning that it can also copy or capture or store or reproduce the data.
The data format of a media storage device, e.g., a CD, was designed in 1982 and it was not designed with any security in mind. This is because it was designed to be effective media for data transduction, and as such, did not include provisions for effective copyright protection or Digital Rights Management (DRM).
Some companies that have attempted to provide copyright protection are doing so in a way that is designed to exploit inefficiencies or discrepancies between the home player and the media storage device drive connected to a computer system. To provide media files for both players/drives, those companies do multisession tracks. The media storage device, e.g., CD/DVD, delivers two sets of data. In one example, a plus sign may be used to indicate that the CD/DVD is a mixed disc, having both data for the computer and music for the home machine Double clicking on the icon initiates autoplay of the CD/DVD, which in one example, activates a player provided by the CD/DVD.
One set of streaming data is for the media storage device drive connected to a computer system (generally requested by a proprietary player and delivered in a highly compressed bit form to the computer/user) that may have some kind of digital rights management. For example, when a media storage device is inserted into a device drive connected to a computer system, the user may be presented with a proprietary player having a bit rate of approximately 128 Kbps, which can present a highly compressed version of the original to the user so they will be able to experience the media file.
Disadvantageously, a data stream of 128 Kbps is severely degraded from the original media. In many instances, common compression ratios of original waveforms are approximately a ten to one compression ratio. A ten to one compression ratio typically results in degradation that is readily audible. Thus, the user would be experiencing poor quality sound.
The other set of data stored by a CD/DVD is an audio file that is accessed by a home music or video system and the user is able to experience the media file. Inserting the media storage device into the home audio/video device enables the user to experience the media file in an uncompressed high quality manner, replicating the original form of the media file.
In many instances, all that is needed is a click of the mouse to strip the DRM protection off the media storage device, and the media file becomes available for reproduction and distribution. Alternative means to defeat copyright protection of media files can be as easy as using a magic marker technique. In this technique, a user marks the outer track on a media storage device, e.g., a CD, with a permanent marker, e.g., a Sharpie. When the computer tries to read the first track, it fails, and by default, then reads the next track, usually where the music begins.
Additionally, the media file copyright holders are being sold on the premise that a degraded media file is better than the original because you can't control the original on the computer. Therefore, users may be less likely to use a computer to record/capture/reproduce a poor quality version. Once the user does capture the media file, it is a mediocre sounding copy. This fundamental concept of recording companies giving a less than ideal data version on the CD is in the hope that the lack of sound quality will deter users from recording, copying, etc., the media files.
Alternative methods to provide protection and DRM include the use of time clock inefficiencies. For example, one method is to indicate to the computer system that a media file begins further back than where it actually does, which can introduce a series of numerous errors.
Home machines, e.g., CD/DVD players coupled with stereos, in comparison to CD/DVD drives coupled with a computer system, are extremely tolerant of errors. Home CD/DVD players are designed to read from CDs and DVDs that have been mistreated, e.g., scratched, left out of their jewel case, etc. The home players have substantial error correcting capabilities. Thus, if a CD/DVD has data that was given a negative start time, the home players detects that there is no such thing as a negative start time, and then the home player commences playback.
However, computers are more “gullible,” meaning that they believe what you tell them. So if the CD/DVD indicates a negative start time, then the media storage device drive connected to a the computer system may not be able to play a particular media file.
There are also legacy issues and compatibility issues. The consumer is being given a faulty product. In many instances, a disclaimer commonly found on current CDs and DVDs says that if the CD/DVD does not function, return the CD/DVD for exchange. Many users may find this intermittent functionality unacceptable and having to return CDDVD may cause the user to postpone or, more severely, cancel future CD/DVD purchases.
Applications are readily available via the Internet for the express purpose of producing an exact audio copy of media files on a media storage device. One example is Exact Audio Copy, a freeware software program freely available on the Internet which produces an exact audio copy in .wav file format. Using Exact Audio Copy, circumventing existing protection can be accomplished without modification to the existing technology. The Exact Audio Copy application bypasses the multisession data tracks and goes directly to the audio tracks. This can be accomplished by loading the Exact Audio Copy onto a computer, inserting a CD, and pressing a button or two to copy the audio tracks.
Additionally, there are “ripping” applications, readily available via the Internet, that read the redbook, which enables the ripping application to access the table of contents, and the ripping application goes to the audio tracks where it can “rip” the audio or video file.
Further, DRM protection methods implemented as a stand alone device, meaning that the DRM and copy protection resides in software that resides on the disk are also problematic. This is because when circumvention of the DRM on the media storage device occurs, little if anything can be done because the DRM controls are also bypassed. There may not be any communication with the computer or the Internet.
Software DRM solutions are additionally problematic for CDs and DVDs because they frequently do not provide DRM compliance, and it is foreseen that software solutions will not provide DRM protection in the future, particularly with the introduction of new computer operating systems and new media formats. These types of software DRM solutions are difficult to morph into a secure format once operating systems change.
In many instances, demo media files are being copied and released prior to release of the actual media file. In other instances, unauthorized copies of protected media files, e.g., CDs and/or DVDs are being released before the release of the music and/or the movies. In some instances, unauthorized copies of protected media files are outselling legally produced media files.
Further, many of the media player/recorder applications are designed to capture and record incoming media files in a manner that circumvents controls implemented by a media player application inherent to an operating system, e.g., QuickTime for Apple, MediaPlayer for Windows™, etc., or downloadable from the Internet, e.g., RealPlayer, LiquidAudio, or those provided by webcasters, e.g., PressPlay, for controlling unauthorized recording of media files. Also, many digital recording devices, e.g., mini-disc recorders, MP3 recorders, and the like, can be coupled to a digital output of a computer system, e.g., a USB port, a S/Pdif out, and the like, to capture the media file.
It is also desired to prevent recording applications, such as Total Recorder, Sound Forge, and numerous others, that are adapted to establish a connection with a kernel level driver operable within an operating system to capture and redirect the media file to create an unauthorized reproduction of a media file. It is also desired to prevent recording applications from accessing a kernel-mode media device driver and making unauthorized copies of copyrighted material through some available network, e.g., wireline, wireless, P2P, etc., or through a communicative coupling. It is further desirable to prevent access to a kernel based media device driver by a recording application for the purpose of making unauthorized copies of media files from or to alternative sources, e.g., CD players, DVD players, removable hard drives, personal electronic and/or recording devices, e.g., MP3 recorders, and the like.
Current methods of preventing unauthorized reproduction of protected medial files on media storage device are inadequate.